


На осколках старого мира

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Series: На осколках канона [1]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одержав победу над зергами на Айуре, протоссы заняты восстановлением своей чуть было не погибшей цивилизации. Война переплавила их порядки и перевернула представления об окружающем мире, и теперь они как никогда близки к тому, чтобы вновь стать единым народом. Однако теперь им угрожает куда большая опасность, о которой они не подозревали, и лишь волею случая им удается пролить свет на ужасную правду...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ!канон, в котором персонажи и отношения между ними сильно отличаются от оригинальной вселенной. Также изменен и ход событий.

Что со мной? Неужели я умер?

Нет, я мыслю и осознаю себя. Значит, я жив.

Тогда где же я? Здесь тихо и одновременно шумно. Здесь темно и одновременно светло. Здесь холодно и одновременно тепло. Тут нету ничего, кроме... пустоты.

Нет, помимо меня здесь есть кто-то еще. Я чувствую его незримое присутствие. Оно угнетает меня. Почему?

— Ты прав. Ты не один.

— Что? Я не один? Так покажись, незнакомец! Я хочу тебя видеть! Я хочу знать, что это не игры моего воспаленного разума!

— Нет нужды. Ты прекрасно меня знаешь.

— Я понятия не имею, кто ты!

— А если ты присмотришься, прислушаешься получше? 

— Не играй со мной, пришелец, и не говори загадками! 

— О, ты всегда был столь прямолинейным и честным... Прямо недостижимый идеал и образец для подражания! Жаль только, что был таким в собственных иллюзиях, в которых ты заблудился настолько, что они приросли к тебе намертво.

— Это не иллюзии, это единственный верный путь к благу! Я сам избрал его для себя!

— ...и ступив на эту дорогу, ты начал меня убивать. Медленно и верно.

— Кто ты?

— Ты ненавидишь меня.

— Кто ты?

— Тебе известно, кто я. 

— Кто ты?!

— Это так очевидно.

— Да... кажется, теперь я и вправду вижу... Грязь покрывает тебя с головы до ног. Предатель, повинный в смерти многих, в том числе и тех, кого я любил. Трус, сбежавший в самый темный час от своего народа. Эгоист, поставивший собственные прихоти выше священных принципов единства. Жалкий, мерзкий, убогий — ты противен мне до глубины души! Но прежде чем ты уберешься с глаз моих долой, скажи мне: кто ты?

— Я — это ты. Настоящий ты.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну, вот мы и на месте.

Моэндар подал девушке руку, и она, приняв этот жест почтения, спустилась с корабля и тут же вынуждена была закрыться ладонью: привыкшие к блеклой, сиреневой луне глаза начали болеть от нестерпимо яркого света солнца.

— Это и есть Айур? — слегка недоверчиво поинтересовалась она.

— Да, милая, это он, — кивнула Разжагал, совершенно спокойно шагая вперед мимо рядов стоящих стражей тени. — Я, наверное, одна из тех немногих живых неразимов, кто еще помнит его.

— Твое поколение слышало о нем лишь в сказках, а теперь ты видишь нашу прародину наяву. Неужели ты не рада? — проскрипел прелат, семеня рядом с матриархом.

— Местное солнце выжжет мне глаза, — пожаловалась Воразун, все еще щурясь и вытирая выступившие слезы.

— Не беспокойся, ты привыкнешь, — пообещала мать. От нее исходили теплые волны ностальгии и радости. — Ах, как приятно видеть, что почти ничего не изменилось...

— Не скажешь, что это место тронуто войной, — осторожно отметил Моэндар.

— Это сердце империи. Оно охраняется лучше, чем вся наша планета. Неудивительно, что сюда не добрался ни один зерг.

Тем временем Воразун немного притерпелась и, все еще пытаясь проморгаться, озиралась по сторонам, хватая взглядом роскошь, которую не видела до этого момента. Вместо простой и лаконичной архитектуры Шакураса перед ней предстали величавые и утонченные формы, сотворенные кхалаями (так, кажется, айурцы называли своих рабочих, ученых и творцов), а вместо лилового песка и булыжника она видела свежую зеленую траву и изготовленные из какого-то непонятного золотистого металла и богато украшенные мосты, набережные и тротуары. Все дышало умиротворением и торжеством, однако где-то глубоко в душе девушка чувствовала, что это все ненастоящее, и что раны, оставленные войной, рано или поздно вскроются.

— Мам, но зачем мы здесь? Разве мы не изгнанники? — рассеянно спросила она, продолжая осматриваться и удивляться каждой диковинке.

— Теперь — нет. Общий враг нас объединил, и теперь мы идем к тому, чтобы отринуть разногласия и стать одним народом вновь. Один из немногих уцелевших судей Конклава, Алдарис, любезно призвал нас забыть старые обиды и пригласил меня на переговоры. — Разжагал покачала головой. — Девочка моя, тебе лучше нужно следить за государственными делами. Со временем ты должна будешь занять мое место...

— Не начинай, — скривилась Воразун.

Она ненавидела разговоры на эту тему с тех самых пор, как мать впервые завела об этом речь. С совсем нежного возраста и по сию пору ей усердно пытались вбить в голову, что она обязана стать правителем неразимов, как только действующая матриарх уйдет на покой — как-никак, ей было уже довольно много лет, — но ей было противно слышать о том, что она, лишившись однажды матери, должна будет заниматься таким скучным и неблагодарным делом, как политика. Да и к грузу ответственности за свой народ она была не готова. Конечно, она любила мать и снисходительно терпела Моэндара, но в такие моменты она очень явно осознавала, что сейчас ей не хватает того, кто бы ее по-настоящему понимал, и от этого ей хотелось буквально лезть на стену.

Разжагал собралась было что-то возразить в ответ, но ее прервал прелат:

— Кажется, мы пришли.

Девушка подняла голову и ахнула. Увлеченная рассматриванием окрестностей, она не заметила самого главного, места, куда они направлялись. Перед ней высилось здание цитадели: огромное, но не громоздкое, напротив, словно стремящееся в небо острым, сияющим на солнце шпилем. Стоящие на часах воины, вооруженные с ног до головы, смерили их взглядами, а потом, опустив оружие, почтительно расступились перед эскортом матриарха.

Ворота в цитадель распахнулись, и неразимы неспешно вошли внутрь.

Оказавшись в просторном, хорошо освещенном голубоватыми кайдаринами коридоре, Воразун получила возможность рассмотреть убранство поближе. Изящные резные колонны, проработанные до последней детали статуи великих айурских героев, расположенные в редких нишах, бордюры и рамы, украшенные иероглифической вязью, все приятно сияло и переливалось в мерцании кристаллов — определенно, даже в такой помпезности у кхалаев был безупречный вкус и чувство прекрасного.

Наконец они добрались до места, где коридор раздваивался, а между арками стояла особо крупное изваяние, в котором девушка почему-то сразу признала спасителя неразимов.

— Преклони колено, — цыкнул Моэндар, и она послушно последовала его приказу вслед за прочими представителями ее народа.

Пока они отдавали почести столь почитаемому ими тамплиеру, послышались негромкие шаги.

— Эн таро Адун, матриарх.

Этот совсем молодой, но уже звенящий металлом голос заставил Воразун невольно вздрогнуть и обернуться.

Под сводом арки стояла, горделиво выпрямившись, девушка... нет, скорее девочка, едва ли ровесница дочери Разжагал; однако ее доспехи, хоть и парадные, надетые на голубое платье, были вполне воинскими.

"Неужели они становятся тамплиерами уже в таком юном возрасте?" — изумилась про себя Воразун.

— Адун торидас, — склонила голову женщина.

— Я — вершитель Селендис. Судья приказал мне сопроводить вас к нему, — отчеканила она, не сдвинувшись с места и не пошевелив бровью. — Прошу вас, оставьте при себе двух ваших самых доверенных воинов и вашу свиту и следуйте за мной. Остальные солдаты пусть направятся в другую сторону. Не стоит беспокоиться, им не причинят вреда... как и вам.

Разжагал поколебалась с мгновение, но затем все же подала стражам знак рукой, и те, поклонившись, удалились.

— Я рада, что мы друг друга поняли. — Кажется, в голосе вершителя послышалась нотка самодовольства. — Теперь идемте.

Ветвь коридора длилась совсем немного, и уже буквально через минуту они вшестером стояли на подъемнике, что плавно нес их вверх прямо над залами цитадели. Восхищение Воразун окружающим великолепием продолжала разбавлять монотонная речь их проводницы: 

— Судья ожидает вас, матриарх. Зала, где вам назначена аудиенция, располагается на самом верху цитадели. После чего вас и вашу свиту отправят в специально отведенные покои...

"Теперь мне предстоит присутствовать на переговорах. Скорее всего, мне придется выполнять роль дипломата. Разве это то, чего я хотела всю жизнь? Ах, отец, где же ты сейчас..."

...Отец был единственным, кто всегда понимал Воразун и принимал ее стремления, в отличие от матери или того же Моэндара, который, как правило, своего собственного мнения по этому вопросу не имел: то ли он боялся возразить матриарху, то ли падчерица его не особенно волновала. За расставание с матерью она нисколько отца не винила, напротив, у них были замечательные отношения, пожалуй даже лучшие, чем с кем-либо другим, но однажды он просто исчез и больше о нем не было ничего слышно. С этих пор в жизни девушки и начался период постоянного давления и угнетения со стороны Разжагал. Не в состоянии примириться с теми надеждами, что та на нее возлагала, она вынуждена была бежать от суровой реальности, замкнувшись в себе и никому не давая ключа к сердцу и душе. В такие моменты она благодарила всех богов за то, что появилась на свет, не обремененная Кхалой, которую ее бывшие собратья считали святыней и величайшим благом.

— Воразун, не витай в облаках в такой ответственный момент! — одернул ее Моэндар.

Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя прочь задумчивость.

"Соберись, — сказала она себе. — Мне нельзя подвести мать."

Селендис ловко провела несколько манипуляций с сенсором, и когда двери распахнулись, она приглашающе взмахнула рукой:

— Прошу.

Фигура, стоящая у окон, которым зала выходила во внутренний двор цитадели, развернулась и направилась прямо к ним. 

— Эн таро Адун! — воскликнул мужчина, облаченный в длинную, почти до пола темно-синюю мантию, и высокий головной убор, ужасно неудобный, и, видимо, носивший характер регалии. — Наконец-то вы здесь, матриарх!

— Ах, судья Алдарис... Я ждала встречи с вами ничуть не меньше. — Разжагал выразила свое почтение легким поклоном.

Девушка невольно поморщилась. Подобного рода любезности ей всегда претили за их лицемерие, однако ненависти или злого умысла в судье она не чувствовала.

— Прошу простить меня за несколько... неформальную обстановку: за это утро мне уже успели нанести три визита. Располагайте ваших приближенных...

— Нет, судья, — вдруг покачала головой матриарх. — Я желаю беседы наедине.

— Вот как? — Алдарис поднял брови.

— Да. В этом зале должны быть только мы двое, за исключением, пожалуй что, стражей. Прелат и моя дочь, а так же ваша, хм, вершитель должны покинуть нас. Вы можете сделать мне такое одолжение?

Моэндар и Воразун переглянулись. Селендис же стояла недвижима, словно статуя.

— Я... Что же, разумеется! — Он повернулся в сторону девушки. — Позаботься о гостях.

— Да, судья, — беспрекословно подчинилась она и поманила за собой неразимов. — Пойдемте со мной.

На этот раз пользоваться подъемником им не пришлось, и теперь они шли по коридору, схожим по убранству с парадным: разве что он был уже и в нем отсутствовали ниши с изваяниями. 

— Ты ведь дочь матриарха, так?

Воразун от неожиданности вздрогнула. Голубые глаза Селендис смотрели прямо на нее.

Она разговаривала с ней лично.

— Верно.

— Расслабься, мы не на форуме Конклава. Вижу, тебе тоже не по душе вся эта болтовня о политике. — Вершитель помолчала немного, затем продолжила. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что не просто так мы даем вам жилище?

— О чем ты?

— О том, что вам с прелатом придется здесь задержаться. И на довольно значительное время.

— Что?... — Воразун слегка растерялась, а в голову ей начала прокрадываться догадка.

— Матриарх пожелала, чтобы вы остались тут на правах послов. Странно, что ты об этом не знаешь.

— Она не сказала мне, чтобы я не воспротивилась полету на Айур, — покачала головой девушка.

— Могу тебя понять. Я тоже терпеть не могу подобные вещи. Я воин, я привыкла решать проблему при помощи пси-клинков, а не умения красиво говорить. Но увы, после войны нас осталось совсем немного, поэтому мне приходится браться за все, что пожелает судья.

— Мне жаль, что с вами это случилось. Правда.

— Нас не нужно жалеть.

— Но почему?

— Не в укор тебе, молодая наследница, но есть разница между жалостью и сочувствием.

— Пожалуйста, не называй меня так.

— Как угодно. — Селендис остановилась и вручила неразимам по кристаллу. — Это ключи от ваших покоев. Если вам что-то потребуется — вы можете поговорить со стражами. Они обо всем предупреждены. Чувствуйте себя... как дома.

Моэндар лишь кивнул, пробормотав что-то в ответ, и поспешил уединиться в покоях — возраст давал о себе знать, и Воразун прекрасно видела, как измучился старый прелат. Вершитель же развернулась и чеканными шагами направилась было прочь, но, немного помявшись, девушка все же окликнула ее и догнала.

— Да? — приподняла бровь тамплиер.

— Можно попросить тебя кое-о чем?

— Слушаю тебя.

— Понимаешь, я не привыкла сидеть без дела. Нельзя ли мне найти какую-нибудь работу? Не желаю злоупотреблять гостеприимством.

Теперь обе брови вершителя медленно поползли вверх.

— Но ты не злоупотребляешь. Да и важным гостям вроде тебя обычно оказываются соответствующие почести.

— А я не хочу этого, понимаешь? Я... — Воразун устало прислонилась к стене. — Я сталкиваюсь с этим впервые, но мне это уже безумно надоело. Мне нужна отдушина, иначе я точно свихнусь. Прошу тебя, Селендис...

Та размышляла где-то с минуту, но потом неуверенно ответила:

— Ты можешь спуститься вниз и поговорить с кхалаями, восстанавливающими город. Или же навестить лазарет. Раненых много, а рабочих рук мало... Впрочем, я нисколько не заставляю тебя этого делать — если ты считаешь подобное занятие ниже своего достоинства, я тебя пойму, — поспешила отметить она.

— Нисколько не считаю. Наоборот, мне будет приятно от того, что я приношу пользу.

— Твое стремление похвально, но имей в виду, что, несмотря на грядущую эру единения, далеко не все способны принять тебя прямо сейчас. Напасть на тебя не нападут, но косые взгляды в твою сторону и отказ даже приблизиться к тебе обеспечены. Ты же понимаешь, верно?

— Конечно, понимаю. Думаю, я с этим как-нибудь справлюсь. — Ее наполнила теплая волна радости и облегчения, и она улыбнулась вершителю.

— Самый лучший способ — сохранять спокойствие. Дисциплина у нас очень ценится; вас же многие считают необузданными дикарями. 

— Благодарю тебя, Селендис. Ты даже не представляешь, как ты мне помогла. Надеюсь, мы скоро встретимся.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это... Воразун.


	3. Chapter 3

Взволнованная всеми произошедшими событиями и сморенная жарким айурским солнцем, Воразун прилегла вздремнуть, не дождавшись конца встречи судьи и матриарха. А проснувшись, она обнаружила на столе послание от матери, которое, впрочем, ни о чем новом ей не сказало.

— Да-да, "прости, что не предупредила, это очень важно для нас"... Ладно, что поделать, придется привыкать, — проворчала девушка, протирая сонные глаза и потягиваясь. Определенно, айурцы знали толк в комфорте, и ей хотелось понежиться в мягкой постели еще немного, но твердое намерение осуществить задуманное заставило ее вылезти из-под легкого, как облако, одеяла и начать приготовления.

Первым делом она встала перед зеркалом и осмотрела себя с ног до головы. Многочисленные украшения, поблескивающие на ее пальцах и обрезанных нервах, явно не делали ее похожей на простую прислужницу высокопоставленной личности, поэтому кольца с кристаллами, браслеты и зажимы очень быстро оказались сняты и отложены на угол стола. Затем она покопалась немного в своей одежде и извлекла на свет простую сиреневую тунику вроде тех, что не так давно вошли в обычай у зер-атай, и такого же рода юбку чуть ниже колена. Примерив этот скромный наряд, она повертелась, разглядывая себя со всех сторон, и пришла к выводу, что ей это нравится. Неизменными из ее прежнего туалета остались лишь традиционная лицевая маска да посох с черепом зерглинга на верхушке — трофей, преподнесенный ей в честь победы над злобными пришельцами.

Довольная собой, Воразун выскользнула из комнаты, но тут же наткнулась на прохлаждающегося рядом с открытым окном Моэндара.

— Куда это ты собралась? — поморщился прелат.

— Если тебе так интересно — я иду устанавливать дипломатические контакты.

— В таком виде?

— Ты можешь хоть сотню раз обговорить условия перемирия с политиками, но если не подружишься с народом — успеха не видать, — пожала плечами девушка. — Думаю, каждому из нас стоит заняться достижением единства расы своими способами. 

Моэндар только покачал головой.

— Видела бы тебя сейчас мать...

— Если б, да кабы... — передразнила его Воразун. — Ее тут нет. А ты мне не указ.

— Если влипнешь в неприятности, у нас у всех будут проблемы, — сухо отметил неразим. — Поэтому будь добра сказать, куда и зачем идешь.

— Иду в лазарет, ухаживать за ранеными. Возражения?

— С ума сошла!

— Нет, я в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Я, в отличие от некоторых, пытаюсь приносить вполне ощутимую и практическую пользу. Поэтому, пока матриарх отсутствует, я буду делать то, что я вольна. Каким бы статусом ты ни обладал, ты всего лишь мой подчиненный.

C этими словами Воразун развернулась и твердыми шагами направилась прочь. По правде говоря, ей было жаль, что она так грубо обошлась со стариком, но, как показывал жизненный опыт, если не демонстрировать свой стержень, тебя задавят, а прожить всю жизнь по указке прелата, матери или кого бы там ни было ей очень не хотелось. Но если ранее непоколебимый авторитет Разжагал угнетал девушку и заставлял находиться в ее тени, то сейчас, лишь почувствовав свободу действий и решений, она жадно вцепилась в возможность побыть более самостоятельной, хоть и недолго.

Стражи пропустили ее без особых вопросов, хотя пару косых взглядов она все же на себе поймала, и вот она уже была вне цитадели, и вновь щурилась на яркое солнце, к которому пока еще не успела привыкнуть.

Погода к середине дня стала стала просто восхитительной. Теплый ветерок гулял по просторным аллеям, шевеля листья аккуратно высаженных рядами деревьев и платья снующих туда-сюда жителей — судя по простым одеждам, вроде тех, что сейчас были на Воразун, это были кхалаи. Ей вдруг вспомнились слова Селендис о том, что большая часть города сейчас в руинах и находится на восстановлении.

Несмотря на это, настроение у девушки заметно поднялось, и она решила пойти прогуляться, прежде чем идти и спрашивать дорогу к лазарету. Спустя некоторое время спонтанных передвижений небольшая каменная дорожка привела ее в некий сад, где тут же терялась и переходила в вытоптанную грунтовую.

— Интересно, что это за место? — задала себе вопрос Воразун. — И все вокруг словно испарились...

И, слегка помявшись, она все же решила последовать по тропинке.

Сад был больше похож на небольшой заповедник, чем на парк. Деревья, очевидно, росли здесь так, как предполагалось природой — беспорядочно, а не по ниточке, как было в прочих частях города, птицы, чувствовавшие себя здесь более чем вольготно, вовсю заливались трелями и чириканьем, а густая, сочная трава даже местами похрустывала, стоило на нее наступить. Воздух же здесь был как-то по-особенному чист и свеж.

Раздумывая над тем, кому понадобилось держать в черте города этот лоскуток дикой природы, Воразун незаметно вышла на опушку этого "леса", где посверкивал на солнце пруд, полный на удивление прозрачной воды. А прямо перед ним, на небольшой скамеечке, укрытой сенью крон от палящего солнца, сидела фигура, высокая и очень худая.

Девушка сделала еще несколько шагов, и, достигнув скамейки, тихо произнесла:

— Здравствуй. Я присяду?

Фигура обернулась, и на ее лице появилось выражение улыбки.

— Конечно! — разрешила она и чуть сдвинулась в сторону, словно приглашая. — Вижу, ты недавно здесь? Как тебе у нас?

— Да, я...

— Нет, не рассказывай, — вновь улыбнулась она. Нарядно одетая девочка, примерно ровесница вершителю, тонкая и болезненно бледная, смотрела на Воразун без капли злости или издевки. — Я знаю.

— Но откуда?

— Кхала. — Она чуть коснулась двумя пальцами своего лба.

— Ах, я и забыла...

— Ты не поняла, — усмехнулась собеседница. — Я знала о тебе еще до того, как ты пришла сюда, ведь мой разум хранит воспоминания каждого протосса на этой планете.

— А, так ты одна из знаменитых Хранителей Кхалы?

— Вроде того. — Девочка поправила вышитый подол платья. — Вообще-то я пока только учусь. Мое имя Замара. Я и госпожа Рохана — единственные уцелевшие в этой войне Хранители.

— Почему же такой раритет, как ты, спокойно разгуливает в диком саду без присмотра?

— Видишь, что со мной стало за все время затворничества? — Она подняла ладони и посмотрела на них. Кожа между пальцев буквально просвечивала на солнце. — Нас вынуждены были держать в укрытии, пока не закончится война с зергами, но в стазис помещать было нельзя — ведь мы последние, а Хранители всегда служили Конклаву верными советниками.

— Да уж, положение незавидное, — хмыкнула Воразун.

— Меня отпустили сюда впервые за долгие месяцы. Я и так крепким здоровьем не отличаюсь, а без живительного света солнца мне и вовсе пришел бы конец.

— Не отличаешься?

— Да. Возможно, это своеобразная расплата за мой дар... — Замара подняла голову вверх и помолчала. — А может, просто не повезло.

— И ты, хранящая память тех, кто сотнями лет презирал нас и угнетал, вот так запросто болтаешь со мной? Честно признаться, я удивлена.

— Времена меняются, и я это вижу. Я же чувствую, как кхалаи, которым довелось сражаться с неразимами бок и бок, меняют свое мнение об изгоях. Вот только госпожа Рохана отказывается это признавать, что печально. Ведь даже сам Алдарис теперь выказывает благоволение вашему племени, а она...

— Алдарис? Да уж, это точно. Помню, как вчера они с матерью любезничали... Кстати, почему в нем, судье в столь почтенном возрасте, произошла такая перемена? Может, ты знаешь?

— Разумеется, — опять улыбнулась Замара и приложила кончики пальцев к подбородку. — Один из прелатов вашего матриарха и его союзники были первыми, кто поспешил на помощь Айуру в столь темный час. И Алдарис не забыл их доброты и самоотверженности.

— Один из прелатов? У мамы их много... — пробормотала Воразун.

— Если тебе интересно, его имя — Зератул.

— Что... ты сказала?

Девушка невольно вздрогнула, услышав такое знакомое имя. По телу пробежали мурашки, а внизу живота ухнула волна беспокойства и волнения.

— Что-то не так? — встрепенулась Замара.

"Неужели она чувствует перемены в моем разуме?"

— Да нет, все так... — ответила она, пытаясь унять мандраж. Услышать о нем после стольких лет молчания было бы равносильно известию о смерти матери.

— Вот как?

"Спокойно, спокойно, сосредоточься на чем-то другом..."

— Да, ах... кстати! Я хотела спросить: где тут находится лазарет? — торопливо сменила тему Воразун.

— Лазарет? Да совсем недалеко отсюда. Поднимись немного вон по тому склону и через лесополосу, а там и здание увидишь. Одноэтажное такое, с большими окнами. — Хранительница кинула на нее вопросительный взгляд. — А позволь полюбопытствовать?..

— Вообще-то я хотела напроситься поухаживать за ранеными. Ненавижу чувствовать себя бесполезной, знаешь ли. И поскольку тебе известно, кто я такая... — Девушка огляделась по сторонам. — Прошу тебя, не выдавай меня. Дочь матриарха в цитадели, я же просто ее прислужница.

— Я выполню твою просьбу, — кивнула Замара и поднялась со скамейки. — Хоть мне и интересны твои мотивы, но я не буду о них спрашивать. А теперь же, если желаешь, я немного тебя провожу. Мне пора бы идти — много солнца в моем состоянии тоже вредно.

— Буду... весьма признательна. — Воразун слегка поклонилась в знак благодарности и последовала за неторопливо шагающей девочкой. И хотя снаружи она пыталась оставаться равнодушной, внутри нее бушевала буря; ведь впервые за много лет у нее появилась надежда, что он жив.


	4. Chapter 4

— И все же я поражаюсь вашей культуре. У вас нарядное и солнечное абсолютно все, даже лазарет! — не переставала удивляться Воразун, разглядывая широкие рамы окон.

— Непривычно, да? — усмехнулась Замара, проводя ее по коридору. — Боюсь спросить, какое понятие красоты у вас...

— Скажем, в нашем понимании красота более лаконичная, но не менее функциональная. Гармония должна приносить пользу. Правда, наша цветовая гамма сильно отличается от вашей.

— Это очень правильное утверждение, насчет гармонии. А цвета...

— Да, знаешь ли, бледная луна в синем небе, лиловые барханы и темно-серые скалы не слишком располагают к буйству красок, — хмыкнула Воразун и вообразила себе на мгновению родную планету.

— Так вот какой он, Шакурас... — протянула хранительница, уловив этот образ.

— Да. Место, где я родилась и выросла.

— Хочу сказать, что ты выглядишь довольно жизнерадостной для обитателя такого места.

— Почему все думают, что мы депрессивные нытики, предающиеся вечному, как сама Пустота, унынию? — фыркнула темная. — Мы ценим и любим жизнь ничуть не меньше вас.

— Извини, — чуть поникла Замара. — Стереотипы — страшная вещь. Кстати, мы на месте.

Хранительница остановилась возле небольшой двери безо всяких опознавательных знаков.

— Ласарра? Можно тебя ненадолго?

Спустя некоторое время из-за двери показалась женщина-кхалай довольно сердитого вида, держащая в руках целую копну бинтов всевозможных размеров и окрасок от ярко-белого до неопределенного грязно-желтоватого.

— Хранитель?

— Ласарра, милая, я привела тебе помощницу. — Замара кивнула на Воразун, и та поклонилась. — Не смотри, что она из тих — поверь, она принесет нам немалую пользу. 

— Хранитель, ты серьезно? — жалобно протянула та, завидев перед собой неразима.

— Доверься мне. — Замара улыбнулась своей обезоруживающей улыбкой и добавила: — Я знаю, вам нужны рабочие руки, а девушка хочет служить на добровольных началах. Просто будь с ней полюбезнее, и она сделает все, что в ее силах. — И, шепнув Воразун о том, что "все будет хорошо", удалилась прочь все теми же изящными, парящими шагами.

— Ох-хо-хо. Где те старые-добрые времена? С этой войной все вверх дном... — Ласарра смерила новоприбывшую неодобрительным взглядом. — Слушай, девица, ты же не думаешь, что все тут тебя будут любить?

— Нет. Но я постараюсь честно заслужить эту любовь. А если не выйдет... что же, по крайней мере моя совесть будет чиста.

— Ну раз ты у нас такая совестливая — держи. — Кхалай сунула ей в руки гору бинтов. — Перевязывать раны умеешь?

— Конечно.

— Те, что светлее — стерильные, те, что потемнее — для фиксации прочих повязок. Уяснила?

— Да.

— Тогда вперед. Можешь начать с ближайшей палаты. И это... — Женщина покосилась на череп зерга. — Штуку эту свою тут оставь. Нам она не нужна, не тронем, а расхаживать с ней тут не вздумай.

— Ах, да. — Она осторожно поставила косу у дверного косяка. — А... можно вопрос?

— Да? — поморщилась Ласарра.

— Неужели у вас все так плохо с медицинским оборудованием?

— Плохо, девица, плохо. То нужды в нем особо и не было, а теперь после войны совсем в дефиците. А раненых меньше не становится. Предводителя зергов убили, а сами-то они никуда после этого не делись. Вот и поступают к нам теперь те, кому не повезло уцелеть в очередной зачистке... Ты это, меньше говори, больше делай.

— Конечно, — кивнула Воразун. — Я сделаю все о меня зависящее. Можете на меня положиться.

— Хотелось бы верить, — донесся ей в след печальный вздох Ласарры.

Разумеется, Воразун не рассчитывала на теплый прием среди и так измученных айурцев. Собственно, его и не случилось, когда она вошла в палату и тут же услышала прокатившееся по эфиру неодобрительное гудение. Впрочем, натянув на лицо маску каменного спокойствия, она принялась заниматься порученным ей делом — ровно до тех пор, пока все, кто нуждался в ее помощи, не получили ее. Потом пошла в следующую палату, потом еще в одну... Везде, абсолютно везде ее встречали, мягко говоря, прохладно, а кто-то один даже сорвался на прямые оскорбления, за что, правда, был тут же заткнут товарищами. "Видимо, хоть они меня и не слишком хотят терпеть, но понимают, что я не делаю им ничего плохого", — пришло в голову Воразун, когда она, покинув третью палату, перешла к четвертой. Количество данных ей чистых бинтов сильно уменьшилось, да и сама она чувствовала себя немного разбитой, не столько от проделанной работы, сколько от потраченных на игнорирование потоков негатива сил. Но сдаваться она не желала из принципа, поэтому решила для себя, что "закончит эту кучку и пойдет немного отдохнет".

В следующей палате ее ждал относительно приятный сюрприз: почти никому не требовалась перевязка, поскольку многие просто молча лежали, глядя в потолок, и даже почти не отреагировали на ее присутствие. Зато один из воинов с перемотанной головой сидел на кровати и хмуро косился в ее сторону.

— Во имя Адуна, это шутка? — хмыкнул он, когда Воразун приблизилась к нему.

— Нет, это не шутка, — сухо отозвалась она и села на край постели. — Я пришла, чтобы помочь тебе. Не бойся, я не сделаю больно...

Ее нейронные узы были отсечены, но даже их концами она чувствовала, как на нее уставилось множество взглядов.

— Почему я вообще должен тебя бояться? — возмутился он. — Уж кому стоило бы опасаться, так это тебе...

— Угомонись, Калдалис, — послышалось с соседней кровати. — Она все лишь девчонка, к тому же безоружная, и она пришла сюда, чтобы подлатать твой пробитый череп. Так что тебе стоит быть более любезным с ней.

— Ты что ее, защищаешь? — ощетинился воин.

— Она не причинила мне вреда, и уж не любить мне ее точно не за что, — бесстрастно отозвался юноша. — А вот тебе она делает одолжение, между прочим.

— Не спорьте, пожалуйста, — тихо попросила Воразун, однако, чувствуя, как напряжение между двумя друзьями спадает.

Размотав бинты на голове Калдалиса, все еще сердито зыркающего в ее сторону, она обнаружила там еще свежую, хоть и слегка затянувшуюся уже рану, а на месте его правого глаза красовалось сплошное месиво.

— Ужасно, — пробормотала она.

Воин снял со стоящей рядом тумбочки пузырек с жидкостью и протянул ей.

— Там немного, но должно хватить, — мрачно ответил он.

Воразун кивнула и принялась обрабатывать рану этим странным лекарством. Надтреснутые кости черепа, очевидно, успели срастись (или им помогли), но рана явно нуждалась в как можно более скором заживлении. Калдалис терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит, и как только она затянула последний узел на фиксирующей повязке, устало откинулся на подушку.

— Больно? — поинтересовалась Воразун.

— Боль мне не страшна. Но удар по голове дает о себе знать...

— Тогда лучше поспи. Тебе повезло, что ты в относительно спокойной палате; там, где я была, от криков не было спасу... как, впрочем, и от оскорблений в мой адрес.

— Если бы не Феникс, и я бы на тебя сорвался, — буркнул тамплиер и прикрыл глаз. — Но не могу сказать, что меня радует твое общество...

Девушка лишь кивнула в ответ. Ее внимание привлек первый заступившийся за нее айурец; молодой воин по имени Феникс, что, полусидя на кровати, держал небольшой планшет и сосредоточенно выводил на нем линии при помощи пера. Примечательным в нем было не только это: его лицо и руки были украшены золотисто-коричневыми татуировками, очень подходившими к его коже песочного оттенка, тогда как прочие, кого она видела, были скорее серо-голубоватыми и отметин на теле не имели вообще никаких. Ей пришло в голову, что он, возможно, из другого племени или вообще родом из других регионов планеты.

— Нет, благодарю, мне не нужна помощь, — произнес он, опережая ее вопрос.

— Ты рисуешь? — полюбопытствовала она. — Что это? Пейзаж?

— Это Сцион, моя родная провинция. Тебе нравится?

— У тебя здорово получается, — похвалила Воразун. — Должно быть, ты талантливый.

— Нет, я никогда особенно не был расположен к искусству, — улыбнулся он и посмотрел в окно, за которым сияло солнце и сновали туда-сюда горожане. — Это просто хобби, чтобы не свихнуться окончательно. Столько времени провести в четырех стенах... Я ведь даже в коридор выйти не могу.

— Но почему?

— Думаю, потому, что мои ноги мне больше не служат.

***

— Я просто не могу в это поверить. Сколько же таким, как он, война сломала жизнь? — спустя какое-то время шумно негодовала Воразун, сидя в каморке у Ласарры.

— Многим, девица. Тебе, можно сказать, повезло — сидела на своей луне, да понятия не имела, каково нам тут приходилось, — грустно отозвалась медсестра.

— Знаешь, я прибыла сюда буквально вчера, но уже с самого начала чувствовала, что за внешним покоем кроется горе. Видимо, я была права.

— А ты, кстати, каких кровей будешь? Высоких или не слишком? А то ходили у нас тут... чуть ли не личные стражи вашего матриарха.

— Нет, я простая прислужница, — чуть замешкавшись, ответила Воразун. — А оружие для самообороны, у нас очень многие его носят. Дочь матриарха прилетела вчера сюда в качестве посла, и я с ней...

— А тебе разве можно без позволения уходить? — прищурилась Ласарра и принялась за обработку очередной повязки резко пахнущим лекарством.

— О нет, госпожа лично направила меня сюда. Что-то вроде, ммм, жеста доброй воли и желания помириться с вашим народом.

— Вон оно как... — кивнула женщина.

— Ласарра, а ты ведь знаешь Феникса?

— Ну слыхала о нем. Он вообще один из самых юных тамплиеров, достигших такого успеха в военном деле, но я его знаю лишь потому, что он вроде как дружит с нашим местным фазовым кузнецом... — Она почему-то слегка порозовела, но тут же спешно добавила: — Жаль его, жаль. Судьба жестоко с ним обошлась.

— Я обещала ему прийти завтра, — рассеянно протянула Воразун, постукивая по полу кончиком посоха.

— Да ну? Никак запала?

— Что? Да нет же, нет. Просто... если подумать, он единственный в этом месте, кто сразу отнесся ко мне хорошо.

Ласарра вдруг замерла и повернулась в ее сторону.

— Ну между нами говоря, он парень всегда был... своеобразный, — понизила голос она и перешла на закрытый эфир. — Знаешь, из таких, которые вроде как все, но к тем, кто таковыми не является, относятся всегда с пониманием и дружелюбием.

— Вот как?

— Да. Он вообще не здешний, если тебе интересно. Если правильно помню, он приехал сюда учиться военному делу, поскольку наша местность всегда славилась лучшими наставниками. Эх, сколько раз он сюда попадал — не счесть, но уж если в какой битве и участвовал, то непременно выигрывал ее с оглушительным успехом. Талант у него в этой сфере, ничего не скажешь.

— А с виду вроде добрый такой...

— Ну, девочка, быть воином — не значит быть жестоким и бессердечным. Да и вообще, не тебе говорить мне это, раз на то пошло, — фыркнула Ласарра и, закончив аккуратно сворачивать бинт, отложила его в сторону и плюхнулась на стул.

— Извини... В любом случае, спасибо, что рассказала чуть больше — мне самой спросить неудобно, хоть и любопытно.

— Может, пойдешь передохнешь? — предложила медсестра. — А то ты непривычная, гляжу, да и вымотали тебе эти приставания.

— Я крепкая, — выдавила улыбку Воразун. — Думаю, еще на пару палат меня хватит.

— Да? Ну смотри, а то сморит тебя, а на меня потом повесят, мол, замучила тебя совсем.

— Ничего страшного. Давай бинты...

"Феникс. Он вроде действительно славный малый, но смогу ли я подружиться с ним, ведь мы такие разные? Смогу ли понять его, ведь нас не соединяет Кхала? Если верить словам Ласарры, он всегда привечал тех, кто отличается, вроде меня. Но кем были эти "другие"? Что они для него значили? Как ему удается ломать все традиции их общества, но при этом оставаться желанным гостем и любимым собратом? Определенно, я все еще чего-то не понимаю..."


	5. Chapter 5

За днем шел день, за неделей шла неделя. Моэндар продолжал неустанно ворчать, Алдарис продолжал страдать мигренью, Селендис продолжала разрываться между сотней дел, и отдушину ото всей это рутины Воразун находила на своей новой работе, как она прозвала свои визиты в лазарет. За все то время, что она провела там, с ее присутствием успели примириться довольно многие, хотя и все еще косились в ее сторону с явным недоверием, и это она считала главным радостным событием за последнее время. Иначе ей пришлось бы целыми днями сидеть у окна в цитадели и ждать, пока наконец вернется мать, отбывшая на Шакурас для подготовки и завершения окончательного переезда ее народа на Айур.

Но зато теперь она могла проводить время с пользой, хоть это и отнимало довольно много сил.

И когда об этом зашла речь при очередном разговоре с Ласаррой в ее каморке, Воразун объявила об этом даже с легкой ноткой гордости.

— Знаешь, я была единственным ребенком моей матери. Высокопоставленной, как ты понимаешь, матери. Поэтому меня всячески баловали и учили лишь тому, чему полагалось, а не тому, что могло бы мне как-то пригодиться в жизни.

— Но ты, я вижу, научилась?

— Да. спасибо за это отцу.

— Постой, ты вроде говорила, что у матриарха нет супруга...

— Да, но детей можно иметь и вне брака, не так ли? Честно признаться, я во многом не понимаю свою мать. В частности, в ее образе жизни мне многое чуждо. Знаешь, я предпочту выйти замуж за достойного мужчину и прожить с ним всю жизнь, чем иметь при себе множество таких вот приближенных.

— Тем не менее, одному из них ты обязана появлением на свет, — пожала плечами женщина и вздохнула. — Эх, я бы вот тоже не отказалась выйти замуж.

— А разве ты... не? — искренне удивилась девушка. — Хочу сказать, ты очень похожа на добрую и обстоятельную хранительницу очага. Мне даже порой приходила в голову мысль, что у тебя дети есть, но по каким-то причинам ты не хочешь о них говорить.

— Нет у меня никого, — буркнула она. — Были родители, да и те давно слились с Кхалой. А так мне уже не сколько-нибудь, а триста пятьдесят один год, да только с семьей до сих пор не везет.

— Я могу тебя понять. Лучше ответь мне на вопрос... ты когда нибудь-любила? Вот прямо так, чтобы сильно и от души, — полюбопытствовала Воразун, опустив глаза в пол.

— Ну разумеется, любила. Только вот блага мне это, к сожалению, пока не принесло.

— Разве между вами такое возможно? Невзаимная любовь... Вы же так хорошо знаете и понимаете друг друга!

— Так-то оно так, девица, только, как известно, сердцу не прикажешь.

Воразун осталось лишь промолчать. Ей не нужна была Кхала, чтобы понять, что чувствует медсестра, хоть она упорно пыталась этого не показывать. Поэтому она молча взяла лекарства и вышла прочь из комнаты.

Когда она зашла в уже очень знакомую палату, она поняла, что что-то не так. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что именно.

— А где Калдалис? — недоумевающе спросила она, подойдя к койке Феникса.

— Его уже выписали, — с лучезарной улыбкой ответил тот и оторвался от планшета, на котором на сей раз красовался набросок портрета некоего юноши. Должно быть, младший брат, подумала Воразун.

— Как выписали?

— Его рана полностью зажила, вот и выписали. Разве не замечала, когда приходила?

— Не-а... — мотнула головой девушка и села на постель.

— Ты уж не сердись на него, ладно? Он, если подумать, очень славный парень, — просто характер у него вздорный и неуживчивый. А еще он очень переживал...

— По поводу?

— Как, ты и этого не видела? — Феникс поднял брови. — Зерг набросился на него сзади и нанес рану, которая оставила его без глаза и нейронных уз. Он оказался отрезан от Кхалы, понимаешь? А тут приходишь ты, добровольно лишенная священной связи, и начинаешь его жалеть. Представь себе, как это задело его гордость!

— Отрезан от Кхалы? Невероятно... — Воразун замолчала и опустила взгляд.

— Ладно, не переживай ты так. Я уверен, он не держит на тебя зла. У него сильный характер, и он обязательно оправится после такой травмы. — Феникс повернул голову и проводил взглядом проходящего за окном протосса. — А вот я могу и не...

— Ерунду говоришь, — беззлобно буркнула она. — Пойдем лучше прогуляемся, а то сидишь тут целыми днями да рисуешь.

Она подала ему руку и посох, на который тот оперся и с огромным трудом поднялся с кровати.

— Это ужасно, — чуть стыдливо проговорил воин, чуть не потеряв равновесие и навалившись на Воразун всем телом.

— Ты тамплиер, Феникс. Ты всю жизнь сражался с врагами. Так борись и с болезнью, и она обязательно отступит. Ласарра сказала, что твой случай не безнадежен — главное, не сдаваться.

— Умеешь приободрить! — заметно повеселел он. — Только далеко я все равно не уйду.

— Далеко мы и не пойдем — смысла нет. Давай же, не стесняйся! 

Воразун взвалила друга на плечо и, отшучиваясь от его возмущений, потащила его к выходу.

— Не знаю, перестану ли я когда-нибудь тебя благодарить. Что бы я без тебя делал! — спустя время заявил он, когда они сидели недалеко от лазарета и наблюдали за кипящей в городе жизнью. — Честно говоря, до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты для меня столько делаешь лишь потому, что желаешь мне лучшего.

— Знаешь, ты был первым и, наверно, единственным айурцем, кто сразу отнесся ко мне хорошо и без предрассудков. И я это запомнила. Я, видишь ли, не только зло умею помнить.

— Кто бы мог подумать... Все мои друзья, которые были у меня здесь, погибли, либо им не до меня. Так что, думаю, мы в расчете.

— Кстати, ты обмолвился как-то, что ты нездешний, — осторожно подметила Воразун.

— Верно, я родом из Сциона. Я приехал сюда, чтобы учиться военному искусству... и попал в самый эпицентр войны. Ведь те, кто был на моей родине на момент вторжения, подтянулись сюда значительно позже.

— Но почему именно Антиох?

— Эта местность издревле славилась лучшими наставниками и сильнейшими тамплиерами. Исторически сложилось, что здесь жили племена, после принятия Кхалы избравшие пути воинов и судей. Все кхалаи здесь, как правило, приезжие: тех ремесленников, чьи предки жили здесь издревле, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Мой друг Каракс как раз один из таких "коренных".

— О, я слышала о нем от Ласарры! Чем же он так известен?

— Да ничем — кроме разве что феноменального трудолюбия, — усмехнулся Феникс и осторожно попытался покачать наполовину парализованной ногой. — Секрет прост: Ласарра от него без ума.

— Ах вот оно что! — Воразун искренне рассмеялась. — Теперь понятно, почему она неизменно розовеет при каждом упоминании о нем. Мне было трудно понять ее чувства, ведь я не связана с ней...

— ...а я прекрасно все вижу, — подхватил воин. — Знаешь, мне не слишком приятно это обсуждать, но мне кажется, что у нее нет шансов.

— Но почему? Мне кажется, Ласарра имела бы большой успех у мужчин-кхалаев.

— Да только любит она одного-единственного из всех их. А он вкалывает сутками, лишь бы забыть о том, какой страшной смертью погибла его семья, и за своей работой в упор не замечает окружающих. — Феникс резко посерьезнел и нахмурил брови. — Воистину, война беспощадна.

— Вот оно что... — Девушка поняла, что на душе у нее тоже стало тяжело: хоть она в глаза не видела этого кузнеца, но она могла представить, что он чувствовал, и этого было достаточно, чтобы солнечный день оказался омрачен печальными мыслями.

— Я многих потерял, — продолжал тамплиер, искоса поглядывая на планшет с портретом. — Хотя Кхала подсказывает, что мои родители все еще живы и здоровы. У нас не принято возиться с теми, кто начал самостоятельную жизнь, но я втайне надеюсь, что они навестят меня... если смогут.

— Обязательно навестят. Ты же их сын, пусть и не единственный. — Она потрепала его по плечу.

— Подожди, с чего ты взяла, что я не единственный? — Феникс недоумевающе посмотрел на нее.

— Рисунок. Это же твой брат? Вряд ли старший, так как выглядит мальчишкой, — предположила она. — А разве я не права?

— Не права, — покачал головой он. — У меня не братьев или сестер — я один. А на рисунке тот, кто мне очень дорог. Мой друг, которого война, увы, забрала у меня.

— Странно. Я думала, что он твой родственник. У вас обоих ритуальные татуировки, или что это такое...

Феникс помолчал, определенно что-то вспоминая, но затем нервно засмеялся.

— Татуировки у меня, а у него с рождения эти отметины. Такой уж он... уродился.

— Вот такие, как у этого мальчика?

Воразун неожиданно кивнула в сторону огромного оконного стекла лазарета.

Феникс дернулся, затем медленно повернул голову и глаза его расширились в полном шоке. Прямо на них смотрел протосс миниатюрного телосложения, покрытый серыми полосками, который на его неестественно-бледной коже выделялись так сильно, что можно было рассмотреть их неровности. Прежде неосмысленный его взгляд сфокусировался на них спустя несколько мгновений и наполнился удивлением и страхом. А еще через секунду он отпрянул от окна и в панике бросился бежать.

— Это... Это что было сейчас? — наконец выговорила неразим, словно зачарованная происходящим, но сейчас стряхнувшая с себя оцепенение.

— Ты не поверишь, — упавшим голосом проговорил тамплиер. — Разум мог подвести меня, но сердце не обманешь... Это он, Воразун, понимаешь? Мой дорогой друг, которого я считал мертвым!

— Так что не так, Феникс? Почему ты не рад? Почему мне кажется, что ты вот-вот зарыдаешь от отчаяния? — воскликнула она.

Нависла тяжелая пауза, и только спустя время он смог выговорить то, что с таким трудом мог осознать и принять:

— Потому что я по-прежнему не чувствую его в Кхале.

— Но как это возможно? — Она любыми способами пыталась нарушить давящее на них тяжелое молчание и ауру отчаяния, что излучал ее друг. — Этого не может быть! 

— Может. С Калдалисом же случилось, — отрешенно проговорил он, уставившись в землю.

— Калдалис лишился уз, а у него они на месте, это я тебе точно говорю! Ты наверняка его с кем-то перепутал, Феникс.

Воразун обхватила его за плечи и прижала к себе.

— Ох, знала бы ты, как сильно я на это надеюсь. Мы рождаемся частью Кхалы; это дается нам по праву рождения. От матери мы получаем эту священную связь и обладаем ею всю нашу жизнь, пока не сольемся с ней... или не отречемся от нее, как вы. Но... нет, я отказываюсь в это верить, но мне приходится! Я чувствую подсознанием, душой, кончиками уз, — чем угодно! — что это он! 

Феникс спрятал лицо в ладони. Его слегка трясло от нахлынувшей бури эмоций.

— Ты прав, тут что-то нечисто. Живой тамплиер, при узах... но вне Кхалы? Я разберусь с этим, обещаю.

— Спасибо тебе, — глухо ответил он, но тут резко напрягся и поднял голову. — Я слышу...

— Слышишь что? — осведомилась девушка.

— Кхала... Тревога... Страх... — Феникс помолчал и вдруг резко вскрикнул. — На них напали!

— Что?! — взвилась с места Воразун.

— На раненых тамплиеров напали! Фигуры... в черном... через окна... — На лице воина выступили капли пота. Было видно, что он глубоко переживает чувства собратьев. — Воразун, прошу, помоги им! Я не знаю, кто они, эти черные, и как они пробрались мимо стражи, но...

— А ты? — испуганно захлопала глазами она, но тем не менее рефлекторно сжала в пальцах древко косы.

— А я бесполезен. Я ничего не смогу.

— Придумал, — фыркнула неразим и схватила друга за руку. — Спасать народ, так вместе.

— Но...

— Феникс, прекращай! Ты тамплиер или тряпка? Я прекрасно все понимаю, но если ты думаешь, что я тут тебя оставлю — ты глубоко ошибаешься.

Он собрался было снова что-то возразить, как к их ногам внезапно упало массивное тело в темных доспехах.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы будем драться против своих же.

— Калдалис! — ахнули они в один голос.

— У нас диверсия, ребятки, — хмыкнул он. — Непонятно как вырубили стражу и пробрались в лазарет. Я был рядом, и одного мне уцепить удалось. А сейчас, если хотите жить, валите куда подальше.

— А чего это ты командуешь? — прищурилась Воразун. — Хватай своего приятеля, а я разберусь с вторжением. Раз-два — и готовы.

И, не дождавшись ответной реакции, она исчезла в тенях.

Будучи незамеченной, она могла прокрасться куда угодно — наблюдатели айурцев явно не были настроены на вычисление таких, как она. На лету пронесясь через толпу тамплиеров, вынужденных покинуть свои палаты, она в два момента достигла очага происшествия. Воины, явно протосского происхождения, но по самый подбородок закованные в жуткие черные латы, безжалостно расправлялись с теми, кто пытался сопротивляться. Пол коридора был уже завален трупами стражей.

"Если они до сих не получили подкрепления, значит, темные еще и системы искривления из стоя вывели", — пронеслось в голове у Воразун.

Недолго думая, она крутанула в руке косу и чиркнула ею вдоль плечей одного из нападающих, однако шлем оказался насколько прочным, что энергетическое лезвие не задело даже шею. Зато диверсанты явно насторожились и принялись смотреть по сторонам.

"Плохи мои дела. Так и обнаружат ненароком. И что-то скажет Моэндар, если узнает, что я... ААААААААААААА!"

Ее вопль взрезал эфир вокруг, и она, лишенная покрова теней и питания косы, бессильно рухнула на пол. Черный воин ринулся было к ней, но, уже занеся над ее грудью свой ярко-алый клинок, вдруг дернулся и застыл на месте, а затем упал на пол, чуть не придавив ее своим весом.

В голове царил полный хаос, взгляд застилала бордовая дымка, а слух отказался ей служить, отзываясь лишь шумом крови в сосудах. Девушка, трясясь, кое-как отползла назад и, пытаясь увидеть происходящее, упорно терла глаза, пока веки не начали болеть. Все, что она могла рассмотреть, это то, как темные фигуры валятся одна за другой, порой корчась в предсмертных муках и даже издавая сдавленные стоны. А спустя несколько мгновений до ее слегка оправившегося слуха дошел звон бьющегося стекла и жуткий, нарастающий крик, больше напоминающий вой, полный боли и ярости и заставляющий застыть кровь в жилах...

Последний темный воин буквально вылетел из дверей одной из палат, врезался спиной в стену, сполз по ней и так и остался лежать. Кое-как, на четвереньках, Воразун подобралась к ним поближе. У каждого из них кровоточили глазницы, лишенные глазных яблок в результате псионной атаки, а у некоторых даже были трещины в черепе, откуда сочился тонкой струйкой мозг.

Кто-то убивал их сосредоточенно и с особой жестокостью, — первое, что подумала Воразун, увидев такую отвратительную картину.

За своей спиной она слышала топот, чей-то стон и кряхтение, плач и даже ругань. Но среди всего этого потока мыслей ее воспаленный разум выцепил дрожащий и едва не срывающийся от отчаяния возглас Феникса:

— Тассадар! Это ты? Что с тобой?! Ответь мне, Тассадар!

И после этого ее сознание медленно накрыла тьма.


	6. Chapter 6

— Не желаешь ли объясниться, Алдарис?

Бледно-желтые глаза судьи сверлили взглядом лоб последнего представителя Конклава, но тот упорно не желал опускать голову.

— Объясниться о чем?

— О том инциденте, там, внизу. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что незамеченным это не осталось.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину делать это, Зентеон.

— Хорош лидер, что не может уберечь солдат, особенно от такой позорной смерти, как гибель от рук темных. — На последнее слово он надавил особенно явно, чтобы показать всю свою ненависть и презрение. — Зачем ты вообще пустил этих проходимцев в город?

— Атака была неожиданной — раз, и два — это не дело рук неразимов. Я уже устал повторять это раз за разом, почему вы не хотите верить? — устало, но твердо произнес старый судья, оперевшись ладонями о стол.

— А кто еще мог устроить это нападение? Почему ты потворствуешь этим еретикам? Не могу сказать, что мы этим довольны.

— Меня не слишком волнует ваше мнение. Пока что вы все подчиняетесь непосредственно мне, и до тех пор, пока это продолжается, вы будете делать то, что скажу я. — Алдарис выпрямился и хрустнул пальцами. — Я не могу больше рисковать так, как рисковал Конклав. Мы с трудом оправились от этой войны, а что потом? Если мы хотим выжить, нам необходимо объединиться с изгнанниками.

— И ввергнуть нас во вторую Эпоху Раздора? — Глаза Зентеона полыхнули гневом и досадой. — Ты точно в своем уме?

— Я ничуть не менее адекватен, чем ты, — последовал холодный ответ. — Я знаю, что я делаю. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания выслушивать твои глупые претензии. Если ты желаешь, чтобы я сказал это всем — созывай совет, но помни, что я буду стоять до конца. Пока я жив и дееспособен, неразимов вы и пальцем не посмеете тронуть.

— Немыслимо! — Судья уже прямо-таки кипел от злости. — И ты, позволивший ереси затмить свой разум, правишь нами, да еще и самолично! Ты ломаешь все наши устои и традиции, как только можешь! 

— Повторяю еще раз: так будет, пока я здесь! А теперь вон из моего зала, если не хочешь познать мой гнев! — рявкнул Алдарис и окатил судью волной ярости, отчего тот даже слегка попятился.

— Тебе это просто так с рук не сойдет, — только и оставалось прошипеть ему и удалиться прочь.

Покинув кабинет, раздосадованный Зентеон направился первым делом в зал советов, где его уже ожидали собратья.

— Ну что? — с нетерпением поднялись они со своих мест, как только их лидер показался в дверях.

— Бесполезно, — процедил он. — У проклятых саргасов упрямство в крови. Он не отступится.

— Тогда что же нам делать? Мы не можем просто сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как эти... темные ломают нашу культуру и законы. Но с другой стороны, покушаться на Алдариса мы тоже не можем.

— А не надо покушаться. — Зентеон вдруг расплылся в нехорошей улыбке и мысленно приказал прочим судьям оградиться от Кхалы, и те, кивнув головами, последовали его велению один за другим. — Братья мои, в чьих руках, если не в наших, сейчас судьба империи? Кому, как не нам, хранителям священных заповедей, ее вершить? Я взываю к вам, и прошу вас: сбережем же наши великие традиции, и не дадим осквернить их тем, кого мы когда-то изгнали за ересь. Вы со мной?

— Да! — хором воскликнули они и подняли руки в знак согласия.

И судьи, склонившиеся друг к другу с заговорщицким видом, были настолько увлечены беседой, что совсем не заметили, как в углу зала собраний метнулась в сторону легкая дымка теней...

***

Воразун медленно разлепила глаза и осмотрелась. Ее покои оставались неизменными за исключением той детали, что на краю ее кровати сидел со скучающим видом Моэндар и лениво теребил подол одеяния, словно чего-то дожидаясь.

— Если ты ждал, когда я приду в себя, то ты достиг своей цели, — тихо выговорила она.

Прелат вздрогнул и повернулся в ее сторону.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Приемлемо, хотя голова, признаюсь, побаливает.

— Ты помнишь, что с тобой произошло?

— Что за допрос, Моэндар? — поморщилась она.

— Твои показания жизненно важны. — Голос его резко стал холоднее самой Пустоты. — Знаешь ли ты, что в этой диверсии судьи обвиняют нас?

Воразун удивленно вскинула брови.

— Быть не может!

— Еще как может, — хмыкнул старик. — Происхождение этих "черных" не известно никому, но логика судей проста: не тамплиеры, так мы. Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, чем это грозит всем нам?

Девушка задумчиво поскребла подбородок. Она могла поклясться чем угодно, что эти странные воины не имели никакого отношения к ее народу, однако ее словам не поверит ни один айурец. Многие из них все еще были озлоблены на их племя, а их разум затуманен навязанным с юности стереотипом, поэтому единственным шансом доказать невиновность было...

— Моэндар, я знаю, как нам быть.

— Как же? — Старик с надеждой подался вперед.

— Во-первых — ждать возвращения мамы. Этот конклавовец, как его... Алдарис? он верит нам?

— По крайней мере, склонен.

— Так вот: убеждай его всеми способами, тяни время сам и его на это сподвигай... пока не прибудет наш флот с Шакураса. Второе, что нужно сделать — это провести расследование. Надо выяснить, кто такие эти воины, и достать непреложные, железные доказательства того, что они не имеют никакой связи с нашим народом! Знаю, это сложно, но кто сказал, что невозможно? Кроме того, у нас есть как минимум два тамплиера, которые видели, как я сражалась с ними. Солгать в Кхале крайне трудно, и это может сыграть нам на руку.

— Между прочим, тебе несказанно повезло, — отметил прелат. — Медики сказали, что нападающие погибли страшной смертью: их псионное восприятие было перегружено сильным потоком энергии Пустоты, а их мозги были фактически сварены вкрутую. Ты же отделалась несильным ментальным ударом. Воистину, судьба благоволила тебе.

— Судьба тут не при чем. — Воразун вспомнила, как трескались черепа пришельцев, и как вытекали из них глаза, и поежилась. — Их убивали целенаправленно, но кто и зачем — для меня загадка. Ведь в палатах не было никого из неразимов, а атакующий пользовался нашими силами — вот меня и задело. Может, если мы узнаем и это, ситуация прояснится?

— Как знать, — покачал головой Моэндар. — Я только надеюсь, что ты преуспеешь, иначе мы обречены.

— А это... вестей с Шакураса случайно не было? — понизив голос, поинтересовалась Воразун.

— Сегодня утром в условиях строгой секретности прибыл Азимар, — в тон ей ответил прелат. — и доложил, что подготовка к переезду на Айур идет полным ходом. Но меня волнует другое... понимаешь, да?

— Понимаю что? Что этот проныра — ручной шпион моей матери, ее глаза и уши там, где она прикажет, хоть на краю вселенной, и что она послала его явно не просто так? — Девушка отвернулась к стене. — Мне омерзительна политика, но признаю, в умении ее вести с матриархом мало кто сравнится. Она оказалась куда более дальновидной, чем я думала.

— Ты часто ее недооцениваешь.

— Как вождя народа — возможно, — сухо отозвалась она. — Выясни, где находится Азимар, и приведи его ко мне. Хочу перекинуться с ним парой слов.

— Как скажешь.

Моэндар поднялся с места и медленно вышел из покоев.

***

Недовольный и разозленный отказом своих подчиненных видеть и принимать необходимость, Алдарис сидел в своем кресле, подперев руками голову, а в висках шумела кровь и пульсировала отвратительная, стучащая боль. Он забыл, когда в последний раз ему удавалось нормально выспаться: все время, что он бодрствовал, он посвящал решению проблем простого народа и бесконечным аудиенциям, суть большинства которых заключалась в просьбе о том или ином. Поэтому он всеми оставшимися у него силами пытался себя успокоить и, по возможности, помедитировать часок, чтобы не отключиться совсем, но, краем глаза заметив темную поземку в углу кабинета, вскочил с места и судорожно схватил со стола ритуальный кристальный кинжал.

— Оу, кажется, я застал тебя врасплох, судящий.

Прямо перед ним из густого серого тумана возник темный тамплиер, облаченный лишь в легкую тунику и перевязки, и незамедлительно преклонил колено:

— Прошу простить меня за вторжение, но это было необходимо. Меня зовут Азимар, и я один из прелатов Разжагал. Матриарх послала меня лично к тебе, чтобы оказать тебе... посильную помощь.

Алдарис устало прикрыл глаза и положил клинок на место.

— Садись, Азимар, и я выслушаю тебя, хоть это занятие мне и опостылело.

Неразим легко кивнул головой и устроился в кресле.

— Осмелюсь спросить: не наблюдают ли за нами? Этот разговор должен произойти в исключительно секретных обстоятельствах.

— Если бы за мной кто-то наблюдал, я бы уже об этом знал. Кроме того, ты не связан с Кхалой, и услышать твои слова кому-то, кроме меня, будет не слишком просто.

— А ты... — начал было прелат, но судящий прервал его:

— А я знаю достаточно о Связи, чтобы манипулировать ею.

В руке Алдариса появился небольшой золотистый ободок с поблескивающим кайдарином, который он незамедлительно нацепил себе на хвост из нейронных уз.

— Пси-экран — потрясающее изобретение, особенно, когда дело касается политики. А теперь рассказывай, зачем явился.

Темный тихо хохотнул.

— О, ты не так уж и прост, о судящий, и это делает тебе честь. Но знай, что твои... собратья тоже не лыком шиты.

— Ты об этих? — Судья мотнул головой куда-то в сторону, предположительно, туда, где находился зал совещаний. — Да, я знаю, но не понимаю, как это связано с твоей миссией.

— Знаешь? — Прелат сузил глаза, отчего Алдарису стало не по себе от его колючего взгляда. — А знаешь ли ты, что они готовы пойти на все ради своих убеждений... даже на предательство?

Последние слова он произнес почти шепотом, и глаза судьи сверкнули гневным желтым огоньком.

— Что?!

— О, ты не ослышался. Они планируют настроить против тебя и нас весь народ, а если не получится... что же, скорее всего, от тебя просто избавятся. Тихо и почти незаметно.

— А теперь скажи мне, почему я должен тебе верить.

Азимар расхохотался.

— Воистину, ты умен и осторожен, и эти качества в тебе восторгают меня. Должен сказать, что мне нет смысла врать тебе, но если тебе нужны доказательства — что же, я их предоставлю.

Алдарис откинулся на спинку кресла и взял в руки четки из голубого кайдарина.

— Прежде всего поясни, откуда у тебя данные, которые ты только что мне сообщил.

— Я тайком проник в зал советов и подслушал их. Они были так увлечены плетением своих интриг, что даже не удосужились осмотреться по сторонам... Ха. Наивные. Наивные и свято уверенные в собственной безопасности, но все же не глупые.

— Это и есть то, зачем матриарх послала тебя?

— Разумеется. Я — лучший из лучших. Мне нет равных в искусстве маскировки и мгновенных и абсолютно бесшумных убийств. Жертвой моего клинка... — он демонстративно поднял руку, объятую браслетом из темно-желтого металла, — ...пал не один враг Разжагал. Она, между прочим, умелый и мудрый политик, умеющий мыслить на ходы вперед, и она отправила меня на Айур, чтобы помочь тебе в твоем трудном положении. А теперь подведем нашу беседу к логическом завершению, судящий.

Азимар привстал, оперся локтями на стол и посмотрел Алдарису прямо в глаза.

— Я буду твоими глазами и ушами там, где ты прикажешь, и ты волен распоряжаться мной, пока матриарх не вернется с Шакураса. Тебе нужны доказательства неверности твоих подчиненных? Они будут. Тебе понадобится убрать кого-то, угрожающего тебе или твоему народу? Я сделаю это с превеликим удовольствием. Скажи, что мне делать, и я немедленно приступлю к исполнению.

Судья немного помолчал, перебирая четки и обдумывая перспективу выведения недобросовестных последователей Зентеона на чистую воду. С одной стороны, он не мог терпеть в рядах своих приближенных инакомыслия, даже не потому, что он, как думали многие, захватил после падения Конклава всю власть в свои руки, но потому, что от этого зависели безопасность и покой государства. С другой же — он колебался, стоит ли доверять этому неразиму, чье лицо, наполовину закрытое куском темно-синей ткани, не выражало никаких эмоций, а вкрадчивый, мурлыкающий тон заставлял не проникаться, но наоборот, отталкивал от его обладателя. И хотя, по его утверждению, он был послан матриархом на помощь, Алдарис сам не мог быть точно уверен в ее мотивах. Но наконец он медленно произнес:

— Я принимаю твои услуги, прелат. Но при одном условии.

— Каком же?

— Всю информацию ты вложишь в чистый кайдарин, не замутненный энергией Пустоты. Я не потерплю ложных доносов. Если я почувствую хоть малейшее отклонение в структуре кристалла — ты будешь с позором изгнан из цитадели и взят под стражу по подозрению в государственной измене. Я благоволю вам, но мой народ для меня имеет первостепенное значение. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Воистину умно, о судящий! — воскликнул Азимар и встал во весь рост. — Можешь не сомневаться, я выполню всю работу чисто и без единой мистификации. Если я не оправдаю твоих надежд, то понесу любое наказание за это, ибо таков приказ матриарха.

Он положил руку на стол и оставил на нем небольшой амулет, инкрустированный рунами.

— Вот мой маяк. Если я понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, что делать. А сейчас позволь приступить к заданию. Где мне достать кристалл?

— Спустись на нижний уровень цитадели, в главное хранилище, и попроси у Замары чистый кайдарин. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя пропустили. Но будь готов сложить оружие перед тем, как ступить в палату к Хранителям, и помни, что лишь неосторожный взгляд в их сторону может стать твоей роковой ошибкой. — Алдарис прищурился. — Не подведи меня... прелат.

— Мое почтение.

Азимар растаял в клубах темной дымки, а судья, переместив еще один кристаллик на четках, посмотрел на подвеску и почти обреченно опустил голову.


End file.
